


Tanning at the beach

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel forgot to mention something, M/M, Public Nudity, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, free the little hunter, not so little hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: He hadn’t paid enough attention when Gabriel asked if they could spend a day at the beach, he didn’t check the bags the archangel had packed for them, and he didn’t ask for the name of the location Gabriel wanted to visit...Sam really should have known better than that.





	Tanning at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> first of all..sorry for this. I was watching my favourit quiz show yesterday and the candidates opponent is called 'hunter'. The host made a dick joke with 'little hunter'...then this happened...
> 
> CrowNoYami played beta again.
> 
> Sorry again.  
> Silva

Sam didn’t know if he wanted the Gates of Hell to open right under him, if he wanted to strangle Gabriel, or if he just wanted to call everything off and drive back home. Sighing, the hunter did none of the things he wanted because… it was kind of his own fault. He hadn’t paid enough attention when Gabriel asked if they could spend a day at the beach, he didn’t check the bags the archangel had packed for them, and he didn’t ask for the name of the location Gabriel wanted to visit.  
  
Gabriel had given Sam the directions and off they went in Sam’s car. The archangel had been too giddy, too happy, too well behaved for himself but still… no red lights went off in Sam’s mind. Which was the reason he found himself at a remote location at a blinding white beach with blue water… and it was full of naked people.  
  


“Gabriel… did you forget to tell me that we were going to a nudist beach?” Gabriel was jumping up and down next to Sam with a parasol tucked under his arm. “Oh, Samshine… I didn’t forget to tell you… I just decided not to tell you because you would have said no, and I really wanted to come here.”   
  
Sighing, Sam put down the basket and the bag he had in his hands to look at Gabriel. “Really Gabriel? You decided all on your own to not tell me that we are going to a nudist beach? What if I don’t want to be naked around people I don’t know? It’s not like I don’t have scars I can’t explain as I got them from an angry werewolf or something.”   
  
Gabriel looked up at Sam with the expression of a kicked puppy. He even stuck his upper lip out and looked like he was about to cry. “But Sammy… it’s pretty here, not many people and enough space that we don’t have to talk to anybody if we don’t want to… and it’s not like you need to hide anything from anybody.” Now Gabriel was outright leering at Sam, and he even let his eyebrows dance while he eyed Sam’s groin area. “Come on Sammy… free the not-so-little hunter for a while and let him swing. I’m sure he will enjoy it just as much as I will, you will love it and everybody else will either envy you or me. Give it a try. If you really don’t like it, I can bring us somewhere else, deal?”

Sam glowered down at Gabriel. “I have to be nuts to agree to a deal with a trickster,” he grumbled, but he picked up their belongings and stalked in the direction of the beach where only a few people had built their castles and spread out their towels, parasols and other beach equipment.  
  
Behind Sam, Gabriel squealed with happiness, and his archangel’s happiness alone made Sam feel less awkward to spend the day at a nudist beach.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
